The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a solution containing glucose and fructose by the conversion of a glucose containing solution in the presence of a catalyst having glucose isomerase activity which is prepared based on a SiO.sub.2 carrier.
German Pat. No. 31 48 603 discloses a process of this type wherein the productivity of known supported catalysts, which have glucose isomerase activity and which are prepared on the basis of a SiO.sub.2 carrier, may be considerably enhanced by bringing the glucose containing solution, prior to conversion on the supported catalyst, into contact with molded bodies of SiO.sub.2 or alumosilicate.